


Death Ring

by nothingdlioncourt



Category: Cobra Starship, The Academy Is..., William Beckett - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wrestling, BDSM, Cage Fights, Dom/Fertile, Dom/sub, F/M, Heavy BDSM, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Slave, Mpreg, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slash, Torture, Vampires, Verbal Humiliation, Yaoi, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingdlioncourt/pseuds/nothingdlioncourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe Saporta is a vampire cage fighter, William Beckett is his submissive fertile mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Death Ring

William smiled as he looked at himself in the dressing room mirror. His dark eyes were lined in black and his full lips painted a dark crimson. He wore a head-dress that was stylised to look like something you might find in ancient Egypt, with golden snakes wrapping around it. All of his rather skimpy outfit was fashioned in the same way, with bracelets that were also golden snakes wrapping around his arms. His vampiric skin was dusted with white powder to make him look even more pale. If a vampire dom liked male fertiles and was looking at him right now well William was a wet dream. 

“Bambi you nearly ready,” One of the stage hands asked using William's stage name. A name that was picked because of his large, innocent brown eyes. He smiled lowering his eyes slightly, William like most fertiles was submissive by nature, but he acted it up more as Bambi. 

His role was a simple one, he was the slave consort to The Cobra who's real name is Gabe Saporta. It wasn't that hard to act out being he was actually Gabe's mate. Gabe's a cage fighter, and some of it was just show business, the actually fights were real, one sided but real. The cage fights always pitted a dom against some human who had broke some law, or who was some slave, or if you was really unlucky just because you was you. Of course the dom always won, you got famous by how sadistic you was, and well The Cobra had become a house hold name. 

“I need The Cobra to put my collar and leash on,” William said in a soft voice. He was softly spoken by nature but once he started going into the sub space of Bambi his voice got even softer. 

“Sure honey, he will be along in a moment,” The stage hand smiled. Everyone knew not to upset Bambi, or even raise their voice to him. The Cobra may be a sadistic psycho but he was highly protective of his consort. 

*** 

As always William was led into the arena by a leash that was of course held by Gabe. The crowd was cheering and he kept his eyes down as he walked behind Gabe. He heard the crowd start laughing and looked up slightly to see the jobber that would be facing The Cobra had actually wet him self. Right there in the ring in front of a large crowd, he had actually wet himself, the wet patch could be seen in the humiliating panties he was made to wear. William noted the panties wasn't nice ones, no they were a mucky white with the words cum bucket written across the back of them. 

Everyone knew that Gabe was a sexual sadist, and well it wasn't uncommon for him to sexual torture his opponent, it happened a lot and William wasn't jealous of any sexual attention a jobber would get from Gabe. It was all completely different from what himself and Gabe did. 

“The dirty fucker actually pissed it self,” Gabe sneered then smirked as the announcer came over to him asking for a few words from The Cobra.

“I'm going to rip that little shits cock and ball off, lets see him piss him self them,” Gabe sneered, as he led William over to a soft looking mat for him to sit on. 

*** 

Gabe smirked as the jobber tried to hit him, it was pathetic and laughable. Gabe wasn't the biggest dom in the cage fighting circuit but he had a body of rip cord muscles, but when the human maggot tried to hit Gabe didn't even move an inch, making the jobbers eyes go comically wide. The pathetic human had probably hit him as hard his could. 

Gabe brought his fist down on top of the jobbers head sending the him sprawling to the mat. He looked down laugh at the human as he grabbed him by hair dragging him over to piss before rubbing his face in it. The crowd of course was cheering him on as he humiliated the now sobbing human. 

Gabe kicked him over before stepping on his throat and pressing down, making the jobber claw at Gabe's boot. Gabe smirked as the human was choking his legs kicking trying to dislodge The Cobra. Of course he was having no luckk, Gabe wouldn't remove his foot until he was ready. When he did it was only to use it to stamp down on the jobbers cock and balls, making the human howl out in pain his hands grabbing his man hood. 

William from the side lines bit his lip as Gabe's now shark black eyes met his before holding the humans legs apart and stamping on his opponents sex again, grinding his booted foot in. The crowd was cheering this on then laughter could be heard as the jobber vomited on the mat. William thought that probably the humans manhood was completely mangled by now. The cruelty and humiliation of the jobber escalated, his panties was ripped off and stuffed in his mouth, as Gabe made fun of his tiny now bruised cock, before lifting him up and slamming him down not on to the mat but out of the ring so the human's back hit the concrete floor. 

As William watched the jobber get completely beat up with punches and kicks by his man he didn't mind admitting that he was more then a little turned on. Again William's eyes met Gabe's and Gabe didn't break eye contact as he slammed the human's head onto the concrete knocking him out. The match was over and the paramedics was already loading the human onto a stretcher, only to have Gabe walk over and kick the stretcher causing the still unconscious human to fall to the floor. 

“I think that human scum is going to be in traction,” A reporter laughed “Any words Cobra,”

“Keep sending them to me, I desire to completely destroy these maggots. Now I need to get my rocks off in a different way,” Gabe smirked at the camera before walking over to William and pulling him up before lifting him over his shoulder and smacking his ass. William for his part gasped and kicked slightly for the cameras. 

“So now the maggot as completely been humiliated and dominated, it looks like the lovely Bambi will be dominated in a far more enjoyable way,” The reporter grinned watching as Gabe carried William from the arena.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two.

William sat on Gabe's lap dressed in black silk harem pants and a black long sleeved silk top that bared his mid-drift, and of course he wore a slave collar. He kept his eyes lowered as Gabe talked to a reporter about the painful things he was going to do to the next human to face him, Gabe's hand squeezing his thigh and now and again lightly slapping it. This was all part of the show. 

“Well Cobra tonight we have four human scum for you to pick from to see who will be facing you in your next match,” The reporter laughed as four whimpering jobbers were lined up in front of them, all in dirty looking underwear. Gabe liked his jobbers to be dressed like that, he always thought it added to their humiliation. Standing there on national television in disgusting looking undergarments. 

“Umm I haven't fought a human female in a while,” Gabe smirked looking at the one woman in the line up. 

William looked up slightly and he could see the woman trembling with fear. She had long blond hair and rather large boobs. She was the sort of woman that human males would like, attractive for a human. William knew it was no great secret that Gabe sometimes found humans attractive, but that was always mixed with a hatred that of course wasn't there with the way Gabe found William attractive. 

“She kinds of reminds me of that human that called me a freak in high school,” William said softly but the mike picked it up. Despite the submission of all consorts of cage fighters they had a lot of say who would be picked for a fight. One carefully placed word could sign a jobbers fate. 

“Did you hear that viewers this is the sort of woman that would call a perfect fertile like Bambi a freak!” The dom reporter said to the camera. “How did that make you feel Bambi, if it isn't to painful for you to tell me?”

William looked at the reporter biting his lip slightly making himself look like the fragile sensitive flower of what people had come to associate with the character of Bambi. It was all acting of course, but he knew the viewers would eat it up.

“It really hurt- she made me feel worthless-” William said looking down making himself look like he was about to cry as he felt Gabe hug him. 

“Bambi you will never be worthless,” Gabe said letting William bury his head into his shoulder. 

“You hear that? Women like this bully sweet defenceless fertiles,” The reporter said looking again at the camera. 

“Wait- I never insulted a fertile,” The woman pleaded.

“You be quite!” Gabe sneered at the women. Acting like this was the woman that had insulted William in high school. 

“Cobra how do you feel about that?” The reporter asked looking with contempt at the woman.

“I hate anyone who would bully a fertile, any fertile yet alone my consort,” Gabe sneered still hugging William to him as if he was comforting him.

“I think any dom would feel the same, fertiles are after all innocent angels,” The reporter said going with this plot line. He knew the viewers would go with it as well. Vampires found William's shyness and innocence endearing. Not to mention he was one hell of a good looking fertile, this woman would be slaughtered for something she didn't do if she was put in front of dom vampires now. 

“I think a torture match is in order for this one, I'm going to get medieval on her ass,” Gabe smirked.

*** 

“That was evil,” Gabe laughed as they got back to the lavish hotel suite the television network was providing for them. 

“Yeah- but you was going to pick her anyway, just adding to the entertainment of her destruction,” William smiled sweetly as he want to sit on the bed. No one would guess behind William's large eyes and pouting lips was a slightly sadistic nature of enjoying seeing jobbers destroyed by his dom. Sure he was a masochist and submissive but like most fertiles there's also a sadistic streak he had towards humans. 

“You got doms screaming for her blood Bambi, I like the way your mind works,” Gabe smirked sitting on the bed pulling William towards him.

“Yeah and what else does The Cobra like about me,” William said looking at Gabe under his lashes.

“The Cobra likes everything about you,” Gabe smirked pushing William back on the bed before pinning his wrists above his head with one hand before sharing a deep kiss with him. William moaned as Gabe's other hand started rubbing his small fertile cock through the harem pants he was wearing. 

“Lets get these off you,” Gabe half growled his eyes turning black as he pulled the pants off William so he lay there in black lace panties that made a contrast against his pale vampiric thighs. 

“Cobra-” William gasped as Gabe lightly slapped his cock through his panties before ripping the black lace off William. For a moment the materiel cut into William's thighs before it gave way and Gabe throw the ripped panties across the room, before Gabe also pulled William top off and it followed the torn lace across the room. 

William moaned as Gabe flipped him over onto his front giving his pert bottom a few stinging spanks before Gabe pushed a couple of fingers dry into him. William squeezed his eyes shut at the slight pain, but his fertile body quickly prepared itself for something much bigger as Gabe kissed and nipped down his back as he fingered him. 

William moaned as Gabe scissored his fingers before pulling them out and giving another spank to William's ass before undoing releasing his own cock. William looked over his shoulder biting his lip as he saw Gabe's massive rock cock cock as the dom rolled a condom on. Then he yelled out in pleasure as Gabe entered him in one stroke. 

Gabe wasted no time in pumping roughly into him, William fisted the bed covers as Gabe grabbed his hips as he gave William long hard thrusts, bringing the fertile quickly to orgasm. Still Gabe pounded into him bringing William to two more climaxes before biting the back of of William's neck as the dom came. 

William lay in Gabe's arms as he came down as Gabe stroked his hair. “That was amazing Cobra,” 

“Yeah it's always amazing with you,” Gabe smiled holding William close.


End file.
